


Just a Book, Nothing More

by Imthebumblebeebitch



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FYRTFF Scarefest Challenge 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imthebumblebeebitch/pseuds/Imthebumblebeebitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarefest Week Two </p><p>Prompt: Someone discovers a book full of unusual ways individuals have died. Each time a chapter is read, one of RT goes missing, turning up only when the next page onto the next chapter is turned. It begins an endless cycle. Prevent a death, or give into the curiosity and the peace of finding their deceased love ones? And when will it end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Book, Nothing More

_Book of Extraordinary and Otherwise Interesting Deaths_ the title read. Ray was a bit freaked out. He just woke up and found the book next to him. There was no note, nothing leading him to know where it came from. Just the book.

"Interesting deaths, huh..." Ray mumbled. He had no idea where it came from, but it still intrigued him. He opened it up to the first page.

_Since this is the first page, why don't we start off with an early death? In 455 BC, Aeschylus, the great Athenian author of tragedies, was killed by a tortoise dropped by an eagle that had mistaken his head for a rock suitable for shattering the shell of the reptile. How random is that?_

_It is even said that he was avoiding a prophecy that stated he would be killed by a falling object._

_It just goes to show, you can't cheat Death._

Ray laughed out loud, imagining someone being killed by a fucking turtle. He then got up and got ready for work.

* * *

"Hey, you assholes seen Michael? He's usually really good about being early, but he's an hour late today." Geoff said, walking in to the office. Everyone shook their heads. "Well damn, he could have at least called." Geoff sighed, and they recorded without the lad.

A week had passed, and everyone was very worried for Michael. The worry started when Lindsay went home and Michael wasn't there, and it only escalated. To get his mind off of it, Ray decided to read the book again. He opened to a random page and began to read.

_Cats always have been pretty annoying, but at least yours hasn't killed you._

_In 2001, Diana Dick, a retired Oxford University teacher was killed by a domestic house cat. The cat scratched her leg, opening a varicose vein, and she bled to death._

Ray couldn't believe the ridiculousness of a cat killing someone. He chuckled a bit, and went to sleep.

* * *

"I really don't know how to tell you all this, but Michael was found," Geoff started, "He was about three blocks from his house. The cops said it was blunt force trauma to the head that killed him." Everyone looked shocked, and Lindsay was crying. "We... We have enough content with Michael to last a while, but we have to tell the community. I'll work on that, why don't you all get to editing." Geoff whispered, and everyone went to work.

It was Jack to notice that Gavin wasn't there, but he assumed he was upset that his boi had died, so he didn't say anything.

Since Ray had gotten ahead on editing, he decided to read another page of the book.

_Watch where you walk! In 1981 Boris Sagal, a film director, died while shooting the TV miniseries World War III when he walked into the tail rotor blade of a helicopter and was nearly decapitated._

As soon as Ray finished the page, Ryan spoke up.

"Hey, Geoff, do you still want me to go to the convention tonight? Even I'm a kitty iffy, the ride there is on a helicopter..." Ryan said.

"If you're up to it, I think you should go. The fans'll want to-" Geoff was cut off by his phone ringing. "Hello? Oh hey Meg, have you- are you crying? Meg, just tell me- Oh my god." Geoff's eyes filled with horror. "O-okay. Thank you for calling me. Meg? I-I'm so sorry." And with that, he hung up.

Everyone in the room had their eyes on the mustachioed man, and a few tears escaped from his eyes. "Meg found Gavin in their house. Apparently, their cat scratched deep enough to cut an artery. He's gone." And Geoff broke down. "He was like a son to me! He can't be gone!"

Ray stared at the book in horror. He just read about someone dying by a cat scratch. There was no way this was linked, right? He suddenly thought of Ryan.

"Ryan, whatever you do, do not go on the helicopter tomorrow." Ray yelped out. If he was right, Ryan was the next to go.

"I... I have to. The fans will need something to help them feel better. I want to help in any way I can." Ryan responded, stealing a look at Gavin's and then Michael's desks, a sad look etched onto his face.

* * *

Ray didn't know what to do. Ryan apparently went missing, and Ray assumed he had to read another page for him to be found. If he read another page of the book, someone else would die. If he didn't, Ryan would never be found. He didn't know what the right choice was.

Ultimately, he decided to read one more page, hoping that it would all end soon. He opened the book to the last page.

_This next one, it's a bit different, for it has yet to happen. Or rather, it is currently happening._

_Ray Narvaez Jr woke up one day and found a book next to him. In order to satisfy his curiosity, he read a page from the book._

_His friend Michael Jones went missing, only to be found when he read another page. Michael was killed by blunt force trauma to the head. What the police didn't find, was the turtle that struck him._

_After hearing the news of Michael's death, Ray was just devastated. He didn't even notice that little Gavin Free was missing. Then he read it again, and Geoff Ramsey got a call from Gavin's girlfriend. Turns out little gavy was killed by his cat, an artery in is leg sliced open._

_It was then that Ray noticed a trend. It would be quite the coincidence that Gav and the women from the book would die the same way. Then he remembered what he had just read, and tried to keep Ryan off of the helicopter. To no avail, I'm afraid, and Ryan is currently laying on a helipad with almost no head._

_However, no one knew where Ryan was, and Ray realized that, so he started an internal debate: does he read again and risk someone else dying, or not read and have Ryan never be found? He willed the outcome to change so that Ryan could be found and none of his remaining friends would die, and that's exactly what he got._

_You should never play with Fate, Ray. It'll come back to bite you in the ass._

_Goodnight Ray._

After finishing the page, Ray gulped. He was next. He was going to die. He felt his body get heavy, and he fell out of the chair he was sitting in, unable to move.

"Goodnight, Ray." He heard someone whisper into his ear, and his vision went black.


End file.
